How About A Drink?
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Live Action Version Only. How did Drakken and Shego ever come to meet? Perhaps a few drinks, a Solar Laser Cannon, and Professor Dementor can answer that.


Yo, so this is my first LA focused drabble... usually it's all Original or somewhere in between. Anyways, let's get this party started. With a... How did they meet origin story?

* * *

Shego looked at the diamond bracelet on her wrist, the faint glow it gave as she touched a diamond stated it was already half past eight. She sipped her drink and tried not to cringe at the fruity taste it held. She didn't mind a cocktail from time to time, but she was working and she had to steer clear of the good stuff. She mentally went over the plan, it was a cakewalk. Professor Dementor hired her for a quick and easy task for once. Dupe some villain loser into thinking she was interested, get into his lair, knock him out, steal some sort of solar beam gun, and bail. Easy money. She had no doubts whoever this Dr. Drakken was would be easy pray, especially in the number Dementor had provided her. She wasn't much of a LBD kind of woman, but she couldn't find a fault in it. Worse came to worse and Dr. Drakken never showed, she got a new dress out of it, the green scarf was a bit much, but essential to her plan. Just wish I knew what he looked like. She rolled her eyes. She was supposed to introduce herself and scam a guy she didn't even know what he looked like. All Dementor had said, as he laughed like an idiot was, _'You can't miss him, just look for the blue._' Whatever that meant. She'd not seen one person in blue, except Electid, who she already knew... unfortunately.

"For you, Miss," said the bartender, indicating to a handsome tall man across the bar, Shego internally groaned.

"Tell him, no thanks. I but my own," said Shego, she slid the drink back over and looked around again, rolling her eyes, "What is this, the 90s?"

Shego went back to focusing, the annoyance fading, if the guy was interested, he could come over and talk with her, not try and ply her with liquor and sneak over. _At least talk to me and ask if I'd like a drink. _She looked at her watch again, Dementor had insisted that Drakken was here every Saturday night. Shego actually wondered if maybe Dememtor did take whatever this rivalry was a bit too seriously. So the guy managed to secure a deal before he did. Dememntor himself said he could easily make one. Shego shook her head, it was really none of her business. It was quick money, a fancy bar, and a classic villainess ploy.

"Waiting for someone?" asked the man a few seats away from her, he'd been there the last hour, a dark casual suit, laser focused on whatever he was writing, he didn't look up.

"Maybe," said Shego with a sigh, she glanced at the guy, his black gloved hand resting on his face as he doodled, dark hair obscuring the rest, "You."

"No," he said as the bartender refilled his drink without even an indication, Shego rolled her eyes as the conversation didn't continued.

"Hey," Shego looked around to see the man from across the bar leaning next to her, "I see the drink didn't appeal to you, so how's this? Can I buy you a drink?"

"Better," said Shego, she smirked, this would have normally gotten her to at least consider the man in front of her, but she didn't have time, "But I'll pass."

"Excuse me," said the guy, his brow shot up.

"I said I'll pass, thank you but No," said Shego as she sipped her drink again.

"Listen, do you know who I am," snapped the guy.

"Do you mind!" snapped the man behind Shego, she looked towards him and her eyes shot wide, "The lady said no, and you're ruining my concentration."

"Listen, dude, stay out of this," scoffed the tall guy, "Why don't you and your tablet, bounce."

"It would be a real shame if your father heard you were the cause of any dwindling in his sales, Hench," said the man casually, Shego watched as the tall man fell silent.

"Whatever, your loss," said the tall man as he shot Shego a glare and walked to the other side of the bar.

Shego watched him walk away, and her eyes fell back to the stranger a few seats away. He'd watched Hench, walk to his spot with a fixed expressionless look. Shego looked at his face; blue streaked veins rested under his tan skin, his eyes almost had a blue color to it's white's even. He rolled them and went back to his tablet, ticking away and scribbling. Shego smirked, this had to be Drakken. No one else here was blue, and she could see blue veins running through his neck. She looked at the man across the bar again. _Hench? Must be Jack Hench's kid? Is he even old enough to be in here? _Shego turned her attention back to Drakken, she just needed to confirm it. She moved to sit next to him.

"So, Hench?" asked Shego, nodding towards the tall man.

"Shouldn't even be allowed in, but he tells the owner he can get him deals on Bouncers... he's actually getting ripped off," said Drakken, sitting up and putting his stylus down, "Not good for Daddy's business if word got out."

"You a consumer... Mr..?" Shego raised a brow and gave a playful smile.

"Doctor," he said calmly, he smirked back, "Dr. Drakken... and no. I use a few products, but I'd never pay such outrageous prices. Miss?"

"Shego," she gave her best flirty smile, "How do you get such a good deal."

"Well, you're in a villain hangout, how do you think I get such good, 'deals,' Shego," said Drakken as he took a drink of his beverage.

"Is that.. milk?" asked Shego with a raised brow, Drakken shrugged, "So what brings you here?"

"Socializing," said Drakken, indicating to the vast amount of space around him, he smirked.

"Really?" asked Shego, she leaned on her hand, not breaking eye contact.

"It's a great place for sourcing and," Drakken licked his lip as if hesitating to say more.

"And?" asked Shego, she was a little curious, he smirked.

"Offering to buy a beautiful woman a drink," said Drakken, Shego smirked a bit, ready to roll her eyes, "And possibly inquire if she's still waiting for someone."

"Not anymore," said Shego, she fought her devious grin, _Too easy._

* * *

"Wow, this place is beautiful," said Shego as they walked around the massive island lair.

"I have a few, but this is my favorite, personally," said Drakken, Shego smirked, he was practically like a child showing off his toys, it was far too easy, "Though the mountain lair is where I do most of my work. This is more my vacation lair."

"Oh, so you don't have any fun toys to show me?" asked Shego, she fought the glare on her face as she looked around, "Shame. I was hoping for the whole Mad Scientist vibe."

"I do have a small collection here, if you're interested?" asked Drakken, Shego smirked but turned around with a smile.

"Oh yes," said Shego, she took his arm as he offered it, "So, just you here?"

"Just us," said Drakken, his dark lined eyes locked on hers, something about the way he said it, gave her goosebumps.

"Should I be scared," said Shego, she found herself leaning closer to him, batting her eyes.

"Do you want to be?" asked Drakken, the devious grin he had, peaked her interest as they entered what she assumed was his lab.

* * *

"So are any of these your inventions?" asked Shego as she ran her hand over the solar laser, as Drakken poured them wine.

"I don't have any at this lair," said Drakken as he handed her a glass, "Perhaps another time I could show you?"

"We'll see," said Shego as she took both their glasses, "Can you show me how some of these work?"

"Ohm, uh," Drakken looked at the Solar laser and then Shego, he smiled, "You want to see my latest one? I acquired it from a friend of mine. It creates a concentrated ray of sunlight, it's not strong enough to cause any burns at the moment. But it'll knock your socks off... it needs to be powered by sunlight, but I'm hoping to modify it to retain the power."

"Hmm," said Shego, she watched as Drakken began fiddling with powering up the laser, she reached under the scarf and pulled out a small vile of sedative, pouring it in his drink, "That might be interesting to see."

"Give it a few minutes, and I'll... show you how this works," said Drakken, his grin faltered as Shego handed him his glass, but it was back as he took it, "So tell me Shego, what were you doing at the bar tonight? I'd never seen you there before?"

"The Villain's Inn has become more seedy then I'd like, and I enjoy a touch of class in my weeks," said Shego, sipping her wine slowly, she watched as his went to his lips, she smirked, "Glad I did. Aren't you?"

"Perhaps," said Drakken, the liquid nearly touched his lips, but a beep sound made him put the glass down, "Ah, it's ready."

"You're not going to spend the whole night playing with your toys and make me drink alone, are you?" pouted Shego, her hand grabbing his and handing him his drink again, "Show me later, let's get to know each other better."

"Uh," said Drakken, Shego saw his eyes flair and a dark grin on his lips for a split second, "I couldn't agree more, Shego."

"Good," said Shego, she turned up the charm, her hand slid over his, "Drink up and let's see where this goes, Dr. Drakken."

"Hmm, me too," said Drakken, he put the drink down, and got up, "How about a little fun, first?"

"Oh," said Shego, this was not what she had expected, she looked at the drink and then smiled back at him, this evening might take a more violent direction, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," said Drakken as he began walking around the laser again, swaying it around in circles, "Perhaps, a little game."

"I'm listening," said Shego as she stood up, she was waiting for the perfect distraction to hit him with a blast and put him in a sleeper hold.

"It's called, Nice Try," said Drakken and without warning Shego was blasted by the solar laser and flipped over the table, "Who hired you?"

"Wow, is this anyway to treat a date?" snapped Shego, but she felt the grin on her face, Drakken wasn't as stupid as Dementor claimed.

"Only the bad ones," said Drakken, he fired again, Shego shot a blast at him, hitting the laser, "Well, looks like someone packing."

"Never leave home without them," winked Shego as she shot another blast, "Listen, I need that little toy of yours in one piece, so can you choose another weapon."

"Ah, one of Dementor's lackies," said Drakken, "Shocker, there normally a bunch of steroid induced misogynists. How unusual?"

"Would one of them gotten this far into your lair?" asked Shego, as she dodged another blast.

"Well, it really depends," said Drakken casually, she snorted a laugh, just as she fired another blast towards his legs, "Cheap shot, Shego. My turn."

"I'd like to see you..." Shego heel got caught in the long half tail of the dress and she lost her footing, another blast shot her into the mantel of his fireplace, "Try..."

"Alright, why don't you drink your little cocktail and we'll wait for Dementor and his goons to show up," said Drakken, a handheld weapon now in front of her as he stood there.

"Why, are you going to call him," groaned Shego, she felt her skin tingle, it wasn't burned, but it was hot.

"Don't try and play me for a fool. I'm sure he's tailed us the whole way here, in case this went south," said Drakken, Shego looked at him with a raised brow.

"I'm sorry, in case you think there's more to Dementor and I's relationship. I'm a mercenary, not his friend. If you shot me with... whatever that is. Do you honestly think he'd bat an eyelash. It's my job to get in and out of this myself... am I going to get sunburned?"

"This is a electrocial charged ray," said Drakken with a confident smirk, his face became complacent again as he held it towards her, "Your serious? So... just you?"

"Yeah, just us," said Shego, she looked at the gun, "It's a taser gun?"

"... yeah," said Drakken, Shego readied an attack but Drakken put his gun down, "You seriously, have... NO... backup?"

"No," said Shego, she stood up, keeping her guard focused, "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean..."

"Woman or not. You should always have back up... okay perhaps woman implied more, but not disrespect. What if I was a goon? What if I drugged your drink? What if I was a predator and they just sent you into my lair? Dementor employees enough idiots that a few could hang back... how were you getting the laser out?"

"You have a nice Hover Car," shrugged Shego, his words concerned her but she shook it off, "Besides I can handle myself."

"So can I... I still employ Henchman in case things go awry," said Drakken with a shrug, he waved the gun casually in a lecturing manor, "Next time you work for him, tell him to give you back up."

"... are you... just letting me leave?" asked Shego as Drakken sat down, she didn't know how to react to this, "So... we're just... done?"

"Yeah, it's late," said Drakken with a shrug, "The laser's fried from your blasts, I don't have a cell here... and really... Hostages are far too much trouble. Besides, you said yourself, no one's coming to get you, so no point."

"I can just have the laser?" asked Shego, slowly walking towards it, Drakken shrugged, "You're an odd man."

"I prefer eccentric, gentleman, " said Drakken with a shrug, he pulled out his phone, "Can you just stand away from it for a second. I want to get a really bad picture of it, so when he posts about how he got it, I can have a good reply."

"You're seriously not going to try and stop me?" asked Shego, "No violence, no more fighting.. just.. I leave."

"You can stay if you want. But I don't want to stand in the way of your paycheck," said Drakken, "But tell me, why mercenary and not solid Hench work?"

"Henchwomen aren't in high demand," said Shego with an eyeroll, "When I get enough credentials I'll hire them myself."

"Villain aspiration?" asked Drakken with a raised brow, "Not easy for Villainess' to get up there. Thought about Co-villaining?"

"Why? Are you hiring?" asked Shego with a smirk as she pulled her previously flip chair back up and sat down.

"Not at the moment," said Drakken, he picked up his drink in thought, "I have bee looking for an Assistant. I don't think you could handle it."

"Excuse me?" asked Shego, as she poured another drink, "Make no mistake, tonight was an off night for me. I'm normally a 10 for 10 kind of woman."

"I believe you," said Drakken, he smirked, "I'm very demanding."

"Hello... Have you met Dementor? Or worse. Have you ever heard of Lord Monty Fiske? Guys a basket-case. I stolen so many monkey nicknacks for that man. I no longer answer his calls."

"Ever heard of Dr. Botox?" asked Drakken, Shego raised a brow, "Yeah, just... yeah."

"So... this Assistant job you speak of... Dr. Drakken? Drakken?" asked Shego, Drakken began snoring and she looked at his now empty glass, "Well then... I'm sure he wont mind if I borrow that Car of his. I have a paycheck to collect."

* * *

FIN


End file.
